


Her Home

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing





	Her Home

Wanda Maximoff had moved into the apartment next to yours on the first day of fall a few months ago. She had been all dressed in dark clothes and a hoodie that covered half her face. You knew who she was instantly of course, but so did everyone else.

The whispers sounded in the hallway. You heard them, so you had no doubt Wanda did too. Their reactions made you angry. You didn’t understand why people’s first reaction had always been to fear what they didn’t understand. Wouldn’t it be more natural to seek it out and try and learn? That had always been your way, but even that hadn’t been the case with Wanda. Even if you didn’t know her, all it had taken was one look at her for you to understand her completely. She wasn’t a monster or a threat. She was a beautiful, kind-hearted woman who was seeking to find her place in this world.

Wanda barely looked around her as she gracefully slid across the floor. Almost as if she was soaring, and you weren’t completely convinced that she wasn’t. Her head was down, and she only looked up to share a few words with the movers and other Avengers that were helping her get settled.

You liked your neighbors, but today they made you angry. You had seen what Wanda could do on TV. You had no doubt that what was shown was only a fraction of her powers. She was absolutely amazing and not just because of them either. They were part of who she was sure, and they were the reason your neighbors were being such assholes right now. They feared her.

You didn’t. Not even for a split second did you believe you were in any danger from her. Sure, she could read your mind, make you do whatever she wanted, or just tear this entire building apart within seconds, but she wouldn’t. You saw that. You saw it before you met her in person seen the light that shun within her. The softness and love that surrounded her. Both stood out to you, even more, that day as she walked only a few feet away from you.

She didn’t look up once though. It was as if she was trying to avoid any confrontation, so her eyes stayed nailed to the floor. That was until her eyes suddenly met yours.

She smiled softly, and your heart skipped a beat. She was absolutely breathtaking as the kindness and hope radiated from her eyes. That little moment had been all you had shared with the small brunette that day, but it had been far from the last.

A few days later there had been a knock on your door, and Wanda was standing outside, shyly inviting you to join her for coffee. You felt a warmth spread through your chest the moment you saw her. She had looked more than a little surprise when you hadn’t hesitated for a second in joining her. Her reaction evoked the need to protect her from everyone that didn’t see her for more than her enhancement. People that saw her as someone to fear rather than look into her eyes to see the kind-hearted, soft woman standing in front of them. You saw her, all of her and you were going to prove it to her.  

A few months later, Wanda had finally vocalized her surprise. It had been after the two of you had shared your first date, first kiss, first night wrapped in each other’s loving embrace. It had been after both of you had started falling, deeply and profoundly in love with each other. It had been the day she had asked you to come with her to meet her extended family; the other Avengers.

Her simple request had made you nervous, which in return had made Wanda laugh. She told you that they all knew about you and we’re excited to meet you. She had assured you that they knew how much she loved you, and that was enough for them to do the same.

It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Wanda’s words. You knew the Avengers were all amazing men and women. You didn’t fear meeting them for the reasons most would. They were heroes and celebrities yes, but more than that, they were Wanda’s family. Their approval meant everything to you.

That had been the reason you had been baking all day. You wanted them all to like you. Especially Captain Rogers, whom Wanda always spoke so kindly about. He had been like a brother to her when she needed it the most. He had taken care of her and showed her love and compassion, even if they had met as adversaries. He had trusted her, just like you did. She had never really questioned Steve’s trust because he was Steve. If there was good in people Steve would find it. Your kindness had amazed her.

You, on the other hand, had been the only one in the building that never feared her and had trusted her explicitly. The others had come around little by little, but your faith in her had been instant.

When she asked why, wrapping herself around you from behind, you had smiled and laced your fingers with hers as you explained to her that her powers didn’t scare you, because she didn’t scare you. The moment you saw her, all you saw was the soft, gentle woman that she was. The immense power she possessed was safe with her because she wouldn’t even think to use them for anything other than protecting others.

You turned around in her embrace and gently pressed your lips against hers, and Wanda sighed happily into your kiss.

What Wanda had never told you, but she would one day, because she told you everything, was that she had moved away from the Tower to feel normal. The moment she had stepped into the apartment complex, she had feared she made a terrible mistake, and this place would just make her feel like a freak.

She had been ready to ask Steve, Clint, and Bucky to bring her back home when she had sensed your eyes on her. It was the kindness and compassion you had looked at her with that had given her the strength to stay. It had been your ability to see the best in the people around you and your willingness to trust a stranger that could kill you with a thought that had made her come to you that day. It had been your love that had given her what she had truly come here searching for. Normality and a home.


End file.
